The Beeping Wants your Peepus
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Jack whisperes huskily in Tony's ear, "The beeping wants your peepus." IronBat, Tony Stark/Joker/Bruce Wayne
1. The Beeping?

_**Max:** Um... Don't ask... This was a very very random drabble... I was just kinda... in a weird mood._

_**Warning:** X-Over, Yaoi/Slash, IronBat, Tony Stark/Joker/Bruce Wayne_

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN EITHER!_

_**Word Count:** 362_

* * *

_**The Beeping Wants Your Peepus**_

Tony Stark sat on his couch, a book held loosely in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. Currently, rather then reading like he planned, he was trying to ignore the incessant beeping sound coming from outside, "What is with all that beeping?!" he grumbled, tossing his book down on the table and taking a sip of his drink.

A deep voice whispered lightly in his ear, the other mans breath ghosting over his neck and sending shivers down his spine, "The beeping wants your peepus." the man laughed and waltzed away, towards the kitchen where the third occupant of the house was currently stationed.

"Wants my what? Jack get back here!" Tony hollered, getting up and stalking after the slightly taller man, "Bruce, what the hell is he talking about?" he set his glass down on the island counter where Bruce filled it back up immediately.

"You expect me to know? I don't think even he knows what he's talking about most of the time." Bruce answered calmly, his eyes focused intently on his computer.

Jack walked up behind Tony again, his hands slowly roaming the shorter mans body, stopping to fiddle with the zipper on his faded blue jeans, "I said," he whispered against Tony's neck, flicking the button open and pulling down the zipper, "the beeping," he let is tongue slip from between his lips, licking his neck, "wants your peepus." he reached his hands into Tony's boxers and grabbed his growing erection, "Anymore questions Metal Head?"

Tony shivered against the taller man, his eyes falling closed, "N-No questions..." he moaned as Jack began to stroke him softly.

Bruce stayed sitting at the island counter, his eyes watching his lovers over the top of his computer. He let one hand slip from the keyboard and reach for the zipper on his suit pants, his fingers brushing softly against his own erection. He bit down on the inside of his lips to stifle his moans.

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you liked it huns!  
**Lovies,  
Mr. Max**_


	2. It's After Bruce!

**_Max:_**_ Hello all! I was going through all my unfinished stories, I'm sorry I haven't been on here and posting lately, life has been a little hectic. Well, anyway, I came across this story again and I had sudden inspiration for a bit more.. Lemony sequal. So here it is!  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN!  
**Warning:** Lots of uh... Lemonyness?  
**Pairing:** Bruce/Tony/Joker  
**Word Count: 569 Words**_

* * *

Jack brought his cum covered hand to his mouth, licking it clean while Tony could only manage to stand still, unable to move else he might fall over. Jack leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We have a peeping Bat, Little Red."

Tony looked over at Bruce with his still glazed over eyes. The younger mans eyes were closed, his right shoulder moving slightly with the speed of his strokes up and down his cock. Tony could tell he was trying desperately not to make a sound. Seeing as Bruce still had yet to notice his two lovers had turned the table around and began watching him with hungry eyes.

"Doesn't Batsy look so yummy right now Fire Truck? You can tell he's imagining fucking one of us. But which one?" Jack brought his tongue out and licked up the shell of Tony's ear before moving closer to nibble on the lobe, "If he doesn't come soon, the beeping may get his Peepus, Android. We should save him. If the beeping gets his Peepus, no more Baty sex.." there was a slight whining sound to Jacks last comment, "Sex with only you just wouldn't be fun."

Tony turned his head sharply and glared at Jack, whispering so as not to disturb Bruce, "What the hell are you talking about? What is 'the beeping' and why would it steal someones... 'peepus'?"

Jack made a faux shocked face, "The beeping is everywhere! It feeds on the yummy juices that come out of our dicks! It's the only way for it to live! Don't under-estimate the beeping! Batsy dick may be my favorite, but I would be sad if the beeping got your Peepus, Glow Man! We must rescue Batsy! Come with me!"

Tony made a small eeping sound when Jack suddenly pulled him down to his hands and knees and began pulling him under the table. They both came to a stop when they reached Bruce, both eying his still rock hard cock and the hand roughly stroking it. Jack leaned forward first, his tongue flicking out to like the tip, Bruce's hand stilling at the sudden, unexpected sensation. Then Tony leaned forward, removing Bruce's hand from his cock, he replaced the hand with his mouth, nibbling gently along the side and swiping his tongue against the underside along the thick, bulging vein. Tony and Jack both shuddered pleasantly when Bruce let out a long throaty moan.

Tony shifted his gaze from Bruce's dick to Jack before placing his free hand against Jack throbbing erection, stroking it roughly through the clowns trousers before unzipping them and freeing the pulsing hardness, moaning happily when his movements were reciprocated.

It didn't take long before all three were cumming, Bruce's seed getting all over both his lovers faces, and Jack and Tony's cum splattering all over Bruce's neatly pressed work pants.

Bruce looked down at his two lovers on the floor, just into to watch them both lean forward and begin cleaning each others faces with their tongues.

Then Jack looked up, he and Tony slowly crawling out from under the table and standing next to Bruce, their now flaccid cocks still hanging outside of their trousers, "You hear that?" he whispered, Bruce and Tony gave him confused looks, "The beeping went bye bye! You have to be careful Batsy! The Beeping wants your Peepus!"

* * *

_**Max:**__ I hope you guys like this segment as much as the last one. I look forward to reading your reviews. And I promise to try and get onto of my fanfiction. (That sounded wrong) I've been so busy trying to find a job, do chores for my mum, and work on my novel. I only have chapter 1 done! I even fail at that. lol  
**Lovies And Panda Huggies,  
Mr. Max**_


End file.
